


Simple Motion

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How much fuel do we have?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just drive"

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Castiel, immediately after, “Hello, Dean,” before the rustle of wings had faded in the otherwise quiet front seat of the Impala.

“Okay,” said Dean, after a beat. The angel didn’t seem hurt, so he was willing to indulge him. “We won’t talk about it.”

“Good,” said Cas. “How much fuel do we have?”

Dean glanced at the gage. “Almost a full tank,” he said. “Why?”

“I have much on my mind, and I have observed how you find comfort in the simple operation of a motor vehicle. If it would be no imposition, can we just… drive?”

Dean looked sideways at him, noticing the tension in his shoulders, how tired he looked in the brief illumination from passing headlights. “Text Sam,” he said. “Tell him we’ll be home late.”

“Thank you, Dean,” said Cas, already pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, yeah. You got any particular direction you wanna go?”

The angel shook his head. “Just drive.”

“Okay,” said Dean, and pulled out onto the highway.

THE END


End file.
